1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal connection structure that physically and electrically connects male and female terminal metal fittings has been known. When the male terminal metal fitting is inserted into a housing completion position in the female terminal metal fitting, the terminal connection structure described here mutually connects the two. The terminal connection structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-108595.
Incidentally, a function of physically and electrically connecting male and female terminal metal fittings and a function of generating holding force between the connected male and female terminal metal fittings are required for a terminal connection structure of this kind. However, a conventional terminal connection structure has a paradoxical relationship in which insertion force between male and female terminal metal fittings is increased when holding force is increased and the holding force is decreased when the insertion force is decreased.